


The Things We Do For Love

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy-ending, Oneshot, Pregnant, Romance, celebration, coming-home-late, dressed-up, getting-dinner-ready, happy-one-month-anniversary-love, i-love-you, josica, surprised, surprised-josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: In a state of shock and happiness, I decided to make tonight the best after finding out I'm pregnant. Making dinner, hiding the test, and even going out my boyish ways to look nice for when Josh returns home. But after a while, he didn't show up and I was feeling sick and drained and decided to lay down and fell asleep. When Josh returns home to find me asleep and to go out his ways of taking me to bed, I woke up and before heading upstairs shown him my little secret





	The Things We Do For Love

Erica: *fear, anxiety, and panic were all I felt as I stare down at the test* 'just breath Erica. If it is it is if it's not then don't worry' *with a deep breath I calmed myself but not even 30 seconds later it read positive. I went numb with excitement as I teared up* I-I'm pregnant... *starts lightly laughing* I'm going to be a mom... 'what do I do? Josh is at work and I can't call him or he'll get in trouble again' I know *with a smile I went downstairs and start cooking dinner, cleaning the place, and getting a shower and into a red dress I've only worn once and some red high heels before going back downstairs and hides the pregnancy test. Looks up at the time and glade dinner will be done after he gets home* 'now just wait'

X

Josh: I'm home Erica

Erica: *laying on the couch fast asleep as I was drained and Josh didn't return home like he usually did and just put dinner away before feeling tired and drained and decides to lay down. Not meaning to fall asleep*

Josh: Erica? *closes the door and takes off his jacket*

*no response*

Josh: *hates the since and goes into the living room and smiles lightly* aw my kitty couldn't stay up *goes over to me and picks me up*

Erica: *groans and whines*

Josh: morning sleeping beauty

Erica: *smiles lightly and tiredly* hi you're home finally

Josh: *sighs and starts walking upstairs* I know and I'm so sorry for not texting you about it...looks like you went through the trouble for me

Erica: ...wait put me down

Josh: *stares at me in confusion before setting me down* what's wrong?

Erica: *holds your hand and leads you back downstairs* I have a little surprise for you

Josh: can't this wait until morning when we're both awake?

Erica: *smiles lightly and hands you a little box* open it

Josh: *sighs but does and your eyes widen before looking at me* really?

Erica: *only nods as I start tearing up again* we're gonna have a baby

Josh: *lightly laughs before pulling me close and hugs me tightly* I'm going to be a dad...

Erica: you are *sighs and closes my eyes*

Josh: *sets your hands on my stomach* I can't believe it...

Erica: I know. We can celebrate in the morning

Josh: *nods and kisses me* I love you

Erica: I know, I know *smiles at you*

Josh: *smiles back* you'll be a great mother

Erica: and you'll be a great father. Come on now let's go to bed

Josh: *thinks before picking me up* why let my lady pregnant walk up those stairs in these shoes?

Erica: *chuckles* a normal person

Josh: *pouts*

Erica: *kisses you* I'm joking Josh

Josh: I know I just want to see you smile. You're beautiful

Erica: *lays my head on your chest* because you believed in me and made me a different person

Josh: *lays me down* and you believed in me

Erica: *takes off the shoes* I always have. Come to bed now *curls up in a ball*

Josh: *sighs and lays down, pulling me close* I love you kitty

Erica: I love you too Josh and always remember that

_**"no matter what nothing stands in the way of love"** _

*the end*


End file.
